Hada del Futuro al Pasado
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Luego de un terrible Destino en su linea de tiempo, a Natsu se le da la oportunidad de ir al pasado y cambiar las cosas para así salvar a su familia ¿Lo lograra a tiempo? NatsuxHarem, viaje al pasado, cambio de genero.
1. Chapter 1

Muerte.

Cenizas.

Destrucción.

Esas eran las únicas cosas que estaban presentes en Crocus, la capital de Fiore.

Aunque básicamente todo Ishgar estaba sumido en estas adversidades.

Todo por el odio de un mago.

Rouge Chenny.

El Dragon Slayer de las Sombras viajo del futuro al pasado, en los juegos mágicos del año 791X, gracias a la puerta Eclipse y ademas trajo a los dragones de hace 400 años para derrotar a Acnologia.

Solo que no sabia que todo se saldría de las manos.

Rouge no pudo controlar a todos los dragones y terminaron destruyendo todo, incluso a al mismo hijo de Skiadrum.

Y a la final, cuando llego Acnologia cuando detecto a los dragones, una masacre unilateral fue lo único que cierto mago de pelo rosa tuvo el honor u horror de ver.

Ni siquiera su padre, Igneel el Rey Dragón del Fuego, que había estado dentro de el, pudo hacer algo contra el Rey de los Dragones.

Y cuando presenció la muerte de su padre, la ira y el odio llenaron su ser haciéndolo entrar en Dragon Force y enfrentar al Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Pero ...

Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de derrotarlo.

\- Ah ... Ah ... - Respiraba con dificultad el ultimo mago de Fairy Tail.

Los otros magos de su gremio habían sido devorados o masacrados o incluso incinerados por los dragones.

Ese pensamiento lleno de ira al Dragneel, pero de incapaz de ponerse de pie debido a sus heridas.

Natsu miro su brazo izquierdo ... O al menos lo que quedaba de el. Todo por encima del codo había sido arrancado por las mandíbulas de Acnologia en su forma de Dragon.

El pelirosa bajo su mirada para ver que su pierna derecha fue cercenada por un corte limpio de la cola en forma de hacha que tenia Acnologia.

Aunque tenia mas heridas, las dos anteriores eran las mas peligrosas y de las cuales mas del líquido vital se filtraba a chorros dejándole pocos momentos de vida pero gracias a su voluntad indomable estaba aun consciente.

El Dragon Slayer del Fuego estaba apoyado contra unos escombros mirando al ser frente a el con ira y odio.

Acnologia.

Este ser de gran poder se le acercaba cubierto de sangre que no era suya, sino de los dragones, los amigos del pelirosa y del propio padre del Dragneel y de este último.

A excepción de una herida, su brazo izquierdo que fue arrancado por el hijo de Igneel.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Regocíjate, hijo de Igneel! ¡Has logrado herirme! ¡Ni tu padre lo logro! ¡Jajaja! - Exclamo el peli azul de cabellos salvajes.

Natsu frunció el ceño con odio. - ¡Callate, bastardo! -

La sonrisa de Acnologia se ensanchó al mirar los ojos desafiantes del pelirosa.

\- Fuiste indomable, orgulloso y nunca te rendiste... Por ello te admiro, hijo de Igneel. - Dijo Acnologia. - Dime tu nombre.

\- ... Natsu ... Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, un Dragon Slayer y ... ¡Un mago de Fairy Tail! - A pesar de estar en sus últimas, el pelirosa se mantuvo orgulloso tanto por su linaje y al pertenecer al gremio que fue su familia.

\- Natsu Dragneel ... Lo recordaré. - Dijo el peli azul antes de alzar su único brazo. - Te reconozco como ... ¡El Dragon Slayer de Fuego mas fuerte de la historia! -

Y en un rápido movimiento, el brazo de Acnologia atravesó el pecho de Natsu, mientras en su mano estaba el corazón del pelirosa que solo latio una vez mas antes de detenerse.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron cuando su corazón fue arrancado antes de llenarse de aceptación y poco a poco sumergirse en la oscuridad, con el deseo de ver a su padre y a sus amigos en el cielo si es que existía tal lugar.

Lo que Natsu no sabía es que ...

La muerte es una forma de salvación.

...

...

...

Parpadeando unas cuantas veces cuando la luz de la mañana golpeó sus ojos, cierto pelirosa miro en shock el techo familiar de la habitación donde estaba.

Era la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

\- "No ... No puede ... ¡No puede ser!" - Pensó el Dragneel sentándose súbitamente para sacar algunos quejidos de dolor.

Cuando el dolor se fue logro calmarse un poco. Mirándose a si mismo, noto muchos cambios.

Tenia su brazo y pierna faltante, pero tenia otras heridas las cuales estaban vendadas, pero lo que lo extraño fue ...

Era un niño.

Natsu Dragneel era un niño de nuevo.

Quizas de unos 13 o 14 años, así que llevaba aproximadamente un año en Fairy Tail.

Pero lo que mas desconcertaba a Natsu era el ¿Como paso esto?

\- "¿Fue un sueño? ¡No! ¡Fue demasiado real! ¡Es imposible que soñara todo eso!" - Pensó Natsu frunciendo el ceño. - "Quizas ... ¿La puerta Eclipse? Pero ¿Como ... ?"

No pudo seguir sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta.

Al instante olores que recordaba lo asaltaron.

Un hombre bajo calvo y con vigote entro.

El recuerdo del mismo hombre solo que gigante mientras unos dragones le arrancaban los brazos nublo su mente, pero logro recuperarse.

Luego, entro una joven casi de su edad, de cabello rojo y una armadura ligera y vestido.

El recuerdo de la misma joven solo que ya una mujer hecha y derecha enfrentando a un dragón con su armadura de las hadas destrozada y su espada rota casi detrozo la mente del mago de fuego.

\- ¡Natsu! - Pero gracias al grito de la pelirroja, el susodicho logro entrar en razón.

La pelirroja corrió hacia el, abrazandolo contra su armadura fuertemente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por aue tienes que ser tan imprudente?! ¡Crei que te perdia, eres un estupido! - Grito entre sollozos la joven, ella había estado muy preocupada.

\- Erza ... - Dijo Natsu algo ronco. Parece que no había hablado durante unos días.

\- Natsu, mi muchacho. - Empezó el anciano, el cual era Makarov Dreyar, Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail. - ¿Como te sientes? -

Erza se separo del pelirosa, esperando la respuesta de Natsu algo ansiosa.

\- Bueno ... - Natsu se concentró sintiendose raro y algo confundido. - No tan mal, pero ... ¿Que paso? -

Erza y Makarov se miraron y luego a Natsu.

\- Natsu, ¿Recuerdas la misión que tomamos? - Pregunto Erza con cautela.

Pero el susodicho negó, el no tenia recuerdos de ello.

Makarov suspiro. - Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte. - Dijo al recordar que cierta anciana de pelo rosado les dijo que sufrió un trauma algo severo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Natsu, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - Pregunto Erza preocupada.

Natsu tarareo, pensando que decir, seria muy extraño decir que lo ultimo que recuerda era su corazón siendo sacado de su pecho por el Rey de los Dragones, ¿No?

\- Creo que ... Luchar contra la paleta de hielo. - Responde con algo de duda.

Aunque la respuesta preocupo aún mas a la maga Clase S y al Maestro de gremio.

\- Natsu ... Eso fue hace una semana. - Dijo rotundamente el anciano. - Luchaste contra Gray e hiciste caer el pastel de Erza y para evitar el castigo, la ayudarias a compar un pastel especial de fresas de tres pisos de la mejor pastelería de la ciudad. -

Natsu lo medito, no era extraño que luchará con Gray y que hiciera caer el pastel de Erza, pero lo del ayudar a Erza a comparle uno a la pelirroja era nuevo.

\- Tomamos unas misiones de simples, rápidas y que pagaban bien, hasta hace tres días. - Dijo Erza sonando cada vez mas decaída. - Tomamos una misión de sudyugar a unos wyverns, todo iba bien hasta ... Hasta que llego un Wyvern alfa. -

Natsu frunció el ceño, los Wyvern era monstruo fuertes, pero nada que un mago con experiencia o con gran poder no pudiera manejar, pero un Wyvern alfa era otra cosa, eran monstruos clasificados como Clase S.

\- Cuando llego, me ataco cuando estaba desprevenida, pero tu ... Tu me sacaste de su camino y en cambio te atacó a ti ... ¡Lo siento, Natsu, si yo hubiese estado atenta, tu no-! -

Las palabras de Erza fueron silenciadas por el pelirosa que la abrazo para sorpresa de la pelirroja y el viejo Makarov.

\- No te culpes, Erza, lo que paso ya paso, no podemos hacer nada, solo seguir hacia delante. - Dijo Natsu sabiamente. - Por favor, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, quiero ver a la infame Erza Scarlet, la reina de las hadas, orgullosa y fuerte. - Dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del único ojo Erza.

Erza no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz por las palabras de Natsu, mientras una calidez nacía dentro de ella.

Makarov se mantenía al margen, no obstante, estaba sin habla por las palabras de Natsu, eran palabras de un hombre sabio que había vivido muchas experiencias.

Además, la actitud de Natsu no parecía tan impulsiva, era mas confundida pero segura. Makatov lo atribuyo a la experiencia cercana a la muerte.

\- Bien, nos alegra que estes bien, hijo. - Dijo Makarov suspirando antes de darle una sonrisa aliviada. - Ven, Erza, dejemos a Natsu descansar. -

\- Maestro, quiero quedarme con Natsu. - Dijo la pelirroja, no queriendo estar lejos del pelirosa ... Ni de esa calidez.

\- Erza ... -

\- Esta bien, jiji. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. - No me molesta, ademas, no quiero estar aquí solo, es aburrido. -

\- Bueno. - Makarov miro a Erza. - Erza, cuida de Natsu. -

La susodicha asintió fervientemente. El viejo Maestro se despidió de ambis jovenes y se fue para enfrentar su mayor desafío.

El papeleo.

Natsu volteo a ver a Erza, la cual lo miraba fijamente y con un ligero rubor.

Natsu le sonrió. - Me alegra que no te hayan lastimado. -

\- S-Si. - Responde algo tímida. - Te traje algo. - Eso desperto su curiosidad.

En un resplandor, en las manos de Erza apareció una canasta con frutas. Erza la dejo a un lado y tomo una manzana y empezó a pelarla y cortarla en pedazos para darsela a Natsu.

Natsu estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de Erza, pero lo atribuyó a que se sentía culpable pero no le nego el lindo gesto que la pelirroja hacia por el.

Mientras comía, recordaba algunos sucesos relacionados con le pelirroja.

En específico en la Torre del Cielo.

\- "Lo juro, esta vez los protegeré, Erza, a ti y a todos." - Fue el juramento silencioso que hizo Natsu Dragneel.

...

...

...

Momentos antes de la muerte de Natsu ante Acnologia.

En el sotano de Fairy Tail.

Un joven de cabellos negro estaba frente a un pilar de cristal, y dentro había una niña rubia.

El joven con un solo movimiento de su mano, el cristal se hizo añicos y la niña estuvo de caer al piso pero el pelinegro la atrapo.

La niña poco a poco abrió los ojos, ojos esmeralda se encontro con los ojos escarlatas.

\- Zeref ... - Dijo la niña.

\- Mavis ... - Responde el mago oscuro. - Lo siento.

Mavis siente como su magia es drenada y como el Fairy Heart es tomado por Zeref, sin embargo, solo le sonrió.

\- Esta bien ... Te amo ... - Y así, la primera Maestra de Fairy Tail cae al suelo con una sonrisa mientras lloraba.

\- Yo tambien ... Te amo. - Dijo el pelinegro, no, el peliblanco. Su cabello cambió cuando hizo suyo el Fairy Heart.

El mago oscuro salió de los escombros que antes era Fairy Tail y miro al cielo.

\- Espero que esta vez tengas exito, Natsu. - El peliblanco junto sus manos. - ¡Last Aegis! -

Y así, Zeref le dio una oportunidad a su hermano para matarlo a el y a Acnologia, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

El peliblanco empezó a caminar sin rumbo, por lo menos ahora, ya no temía lastimar a otros cuando los dragones y Acnologia terminaron aniquilando a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso una semana para que Natsu le permitieran salir de la enfermería. Aunque el pelirrosa no pudo quejarse ante lo bien que era atendido.

Mira y Gray no lo molestaban lo cual era bueno ya que le daba mas tiempo para pensar su siguiente curso de acción. Lisanna y Happy lo visitaban a menudo permitiendole relajarse y no ponerse muy sombrío debido a la serio que se tornaría el futuro.

Pero la cereza, o mejor dicho, la fresa del pastel fue cierta pelirroja que lo visitaba todos los días, llegaba cuando se depsertaba y se iba cuando estaba anocheciendo.

Natsu lo atribuyó a la culpa pero no le negaría los sinceros cuidados que Erza tenia con el.

Para cuando Natsu pudo salir, el pudo vislumbrar los cambios de este tiempo al suyo.

Laxus, no ... Hikari Dreyar.

El fornido Dragon Slayer de Segunda Generación no existía, y en cambió estaba Hikari Dreyar la nieta de Makarov y Dragon Slayer del Rayo, una de las magas mas fuertes del gremio.

La cuál empezó a acosarlo. A veces se le acercaba mucho y lo olía o bien le gritaba molesta cuando estaba cerca de Erza o Mira y empezaría una campaña campal en gremio.

Como ahora.

\- ¡Vengan, tomate y fantasma! - Les grito Hikari a Erza y Mira.

\- ¡¿Como me llamaste, oxigenada?! - Exclamo Mirajane antes de ser electrocutada.

\- Ademas de fantasmal es sorda la muy pobre. - Dijo la blonda con burla antes de mirar a Erza.

Y la batalla siguió para lamento de Makarov.

Otra cosa que descubrió Natsu, fue que aún conservaba las otras magias que obtuvo en su tiempo.

La Magia Dragon Slayer del Rayo que Laxus le dio para vencer a Hades.

La Magia God Slayer de Fuego que le usurpo a Zarcrow.

La Magia Dragon Slayer del Infierno que Atlas Flame le otorgo en sus momentos finales.

Incluso aún tenia las llamas doradas que Jellal le dio para enfrentar a Zero, el Maestro de Oración Seis. Y su Segundo Origen desbloqueado por Ultear.

Y eso vino con una inmenso poder mágico que no tenia a su edad. Lo cual fue difícil de controlar.

El cual era su principal problema, tenia una gran poder pero no sabía como canaizarlo. Así que trató buscar una respuesta yendo a la biblioteca para sorpresa de todos y las burlas de Gray y Mira para encontrar un resultado.

La respuesta fue que para algunos magos con gran cantidad de magia que no podían controlar lo mejor era usar un bastón especial que canalice la magia del usuario y darle control.

Un gran dilema para Natsu, porque no escontraba el bastón correcto cada uno que tocaba explotaba en sus manos no pudiendo aguantar el intenso poder mágico del pelirosa.

Natsu se estaba frustrando, aunque tenia un gran poder no podía controlarlo y eso era malo porque podía dañar a sus amigos lo cual quería evitar.

De repente, la respuesta llego al pelirrosa, en forma de sueños ... Literalmente.

Era un día normal en el gremio donde estaba el hijo de Igneel tranquilo pensando hasta que varios miembros empezaron a dormirse cayendo en el suelo o en sus mesas.

Eso confundió a Natsu el cual ni se inmutaba, pero noto al Maestro Makarov dormitar.

Luego la puerta del gremio se mostró y un encapuchado entro asombrando a Natsu.

Mystogan.

El magi encapuchado venia con algo que hizo llegar al pelirrosa a una conclusión ... Mystogan tenia varios bastones y era muy habilidoso con ellos, quizas tengo alguna idea de que bastón le podía funcionar.

\- Mm ... ¿En que ... Puedo ayudarte? - Pregunto Makarov antes de bostezar.

\- ... Quiero unirmer a este gremio ... - Dijo Mystogan con voz algo aguda mientras miraba a al pelirrosa, de seguro sorprendido porque su hechizo de sueño no funcionara en el.

Natsu levanto una ceja ante su voz, era mas suave y aguda de los que recordaba, pero lo dejo pasar, pensando que era debido a que era mas joven.

\- Entiendo ... - Makarov sonrió con ojos adormilados y saco el sello del gremio del bar. - ¿Donde y de que color? -

\- Azul, en la parte posterior de mi mano. - Dijo mostrando el area. Luego, el maestro le puso la marca. - Me retiro ... - Y empezó a irse.

\- Recuerda quitar el hechizo. - Pidió el Dreyar, luego de Mystogan saliera todos comenzaron a despetar.

Algunas se miraron y se preguntaron que paso, mientras consultaban sus dudas con el Maestro el cual les informó la llegada de un nuevo miembro encapuchado qur no quería que lo vieran.

Ademas, dijo que lo único que lo vieron fue y Natsu. Y todos los niños del gremio empezaron a molestar a Natsu para saber como era.

\- ¡Cabeza de flama, dinos como era el nuevo! - Exclamo Gray furioso porque el Dragneel ya no peleaba con el.

\- Si, fresita, dinos. - Gruño Mirajane haciendi una mueca molesta. Al igual que Gray, la albina estaba molesta porque ya no conseguía sacar las lindas reacciones del pelirosa cuando lo fastidiaba.

Ademas, el pelirosa se la pasaba mas con Erza lo cual la molestaba.

\- Natsu, ¿Como era? - Pregunto Lisanna, Happy estaba a su lado volando con emoción.

Los demás como Erza, Cana, Elfman o Levy estaban en silencio no queriendo molestar al mago de fuego. Ellos notaron el cambio de Natsu y les preocupaba.

\- Me tengo que ir. - Dijo Natsu apresuradamente sin escuchar las voces que lo llamaban.

No le fue tan difícil de encontrar a Mystogan, el cual estaba saliendo de la ciudad.

Cuando lo encontró, el enmascarado se tensó y se puso en guardia.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. - Pidió Natsu serenamente.

\- Vete ... - Dijo Mystogan sacando uno de sus bastones y preparando una ilusión.

\- Eso no funcionará en mi, ahórrate las molestias y dejame hacerte una petición es importante. - Dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Mystogan no lo escucho, en cambio saco sus demás bastones haciendo que varios circulos magicos aparecieron debajo y encima de Natsu sacándole uns suspiro.

\- Circulo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada. - Exclamo Mystogan aprovechando que el pelirosa no hacía nada.

Y un gran explosión resono.

Mystogan suspiro y empezó a irse ...

Hasta que sintió una inmensa cantidad de magia y para cuando volteó, unos orbes dorados la estaban mirando mientras un puño llameante chocaba contra su rostro.

Mystogan cayo al suelo con Natsu encima, estaba aturdido del golpe del pelirosa.

\- Es increíble que tenga que hacer esto. - Dijo Natsu con un suspiro. - Mystogan, se quién eres en realidad, eres de Edolas, así que a cambio necesito tu ayuda, Jellal ... ¡¿Que?! -

Fue el grito que salió de Natsu cuando miro el rostro de Mystogan, pudo verlo debido a que las llamas de su puño quemaron su mascara.

Aún así no daba credito a lo que veía.

Cabello azul, ojos oscuro y el mismo tatuaje rojo en el lado derecho de la cara.

Pero su rostro era mas femenino.

Natsu bajo la miraba y notó el crecimiento de los atributos de la peliazul en su pecho.

\- ... Mi nombre ... Es Jena ... No Jellal ... - Dijo la peliazul mirando al pelirosa con seriedad. - ¿Y como sabes de Edolas? -

Natsu suspiró, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu suspiro, aparentemente ser mayor mentalmente te hacía suspirar mucho. Pero yendo al punto, aún el peli rosa estaba algo sorprendido de que Mystogan fuera mujer, pero era algo que tenia que aceptar, ya que necesitaba su ayuda, y gracias a la princesa de Edolas, quien sabia de la ubicación de un bastón bastante especial que le serviría a Natsu, lo ayudaría a obtenerlo pero eso vino con algunas condiciones.

Flashback.

Podemos ver a Natsu y a Jena en el bosque, en un claro no muy lejos de la casa del peli rosa, era un lugar seguro para que nadie escuche los secretos que mantenían para si mismos, los cuales iban a ser revelados.

\- Bueno. - Comenzó la peli azul, sin usar las telas renovadas para ocultar su identidad, viendo que el hijo de Igneel ya la sabia. - Sabes de misión aquí en Earthland, ¿No? - Natsu asintió. - ¿E incluso sobre los Animas? -

\- Bueno, se que son especie de brechas dimensionales que se abren aleatoriamente en Earthland para tomar las fuentes de Ethernano de aquí, ¿No es así? - Dijo el Dragneel haciendo algo de memoria, de la información provista por el Mystogan de su linea temporal.

Jena asintió. - Esencialmente estas en lo correcto. - Luego frunció el ceño. - La magia es un don, no soporte que el rey les robe ese don a este mundo inocente. - Decía ella con ira contra su padre, antes de suspirar para calmarse y mirar al peli rosa. - Ahora tu, respondeme, ¿Como sabes de Edolas y de mi? -

Natsu suspiro, antes de cantar; Le contó que era del futuro, o al menos de una linea del tiempo diferente, donde el ya había vivido todo lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, incluyendo los eventos que sucederán en Edolas en unos años. Para Jena fue un shock escuchar aquello, ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Bueno, no podía juzgar mucho, ella viaje a otro mundo así que el viaje en el tiempo no fue tan descabellado, lo que la dejo en shock que ... ¡Era hombre! ¡¿Que diablos?! ¡Ella no podía imaginarse como hombre! ¡No quería pensar en tener algo colgado entre las piernas!

Luego de unos minutos de consternación, Jena logro calmarse antes de mirar a Natsu seriamente.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿Por que viniste a mi? Si me contaste tu historia, algo para nada común, debiste estar desesperado para ello. - Comento la peli azul de manera muy perceptiva.

\- Jeje, bueno ... Aparentemente, no solo mi mente volvió al pasado, sino también mi magia y mi poder. - Dijo el peli rosa, dejando salir un poco de su poder mágico asombrando a la princesa de Edolas, provocando un calor insufrible el cual desapareció casi al instante. - El problema es que a veces se sale de control, y no quiero volverme un segundo Gildarts, y llevar una ciudad a las cenizas por estornudar. -

Jena medito un poco el tema, hasta donde Natsu le informo, Gildarts era el mago mas fuerte solo detrás del Maestro Makarov, el cual tenia una poderosa magia Crash y de Desmontaje muy peligrosas que la ciudad de Magnolia tenia un protocolo para cuando el mago entraba a la ciudad para evitar destruir algo, pero en el caso de Natsu puede ser igual o peor, quien podría llevarlo todo a las cenizas.

\- Entiendo. - Jena asintió. - ¿Que necesitas? -

\- Necesito un bastón especial con el que pueda controlar mejor mi magia, y canalizarla sin destruir nada porque le puse demasiado poder sin saber, ¿Tienes un bastón con alguna naturaleza avanzada de fuego contigo que me pueda servir? - Explico y pregunto el Dragneel, expresando su problema con seriedad.

\- Lamento decirlo pero no tengo un bastón de esa naturaleza. - La cara de Natsu decayó ante las palabras de la visitante de Edolas, pero ella no había terminado. - Pero conozco un lugar donde podemos encontrar uno con esas características. -

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Jena asintió.

\- Pero lo malo es que esta en Desierto. - Informo la princesa de Edolas.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, Desierto era un país lejano de Fiore en el continente de Ishgar, como su nombre indicaba era un completo Sahara infernal ... Bueno, para otros, no tanto para el. Sin embargo, el problema era que estaba como a tres países de distancia de Fiore.

\- Bueno ... ¿Cuando nos vamos? - Pregunto la peli azul, haciendo que Natsu se sorprenda.

\- Espera, ¿Me ayudaras? - Pregunto el peli rosa sorprendido.

La joven se encoge de hombros. - Bueno, esto es importante para el futuro, tanto para Earthland como para Edolas, así que no veo nada de malo en ayudarte, ademas, podría ayudarte a usarlo de manera apropiada, lo ultimo que quiero es verte usar ese bastón tan magnifico como si fuera un palo. - Dijo lo ultimo con burla, haciendo que Natsu hiciera un puchero para diversión para la mujer.

\- Esta bien, supongo que me nos iremos mañana, se lo informare a Shifu esta noche, y nos vamos. - Jena asintió ante sus palabras y volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus nuevas telas y empezó a retirarse. - Por cierto ... - Mystogan se detiene, mirando al peli rosa expectante. - No deberías cubrir tanto tu hermoso rostro. - Luego, Natsu se fue.

Jena tuvo suerte que su rostro estuviera cubierto, porque de seguro el Dragneel se hubiera dado cuenta del tono rojizo de en su cara.

Fin del Flashback.

Y así nos encontramos ahora, con el peli rosa volviendo a entrar al gremio sorprendiendo a los miembros de este por la seriedad que tenia en su mirada.

\- ¡Cabeza de flama! ¡Ven aquí! - Gray se lanzo contra el, ignorando la seriedad del hijo de Igneel. Natsu suspiro, el no tenia tiempo para pelear, así que simplemente esquivo el puño del mago de hielo y siguió su camino hacia Makarov. - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por que ahora huyes?! ¡Es que sabes que soy mas fuerte, ¿No?! - Se burlo el alquimista de hielo.

Erza frunció el ceño, molesta con el azabache que degradaba al peli rosa, mientras Hikari hizo una expresión molesta, lista para para lanzarle un rayo al mocoso.

Natsu lo miro sobre su hombro. - Simplemente, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus tonterías de quien es mas fuerte,_ no tengo tiempo para eso. -_ Dijo lo ultimo tan fríamente que hizo estremecer a Gray, y no solo a el, sino que a casi todos en el gremio. Mientras que otros como Erza, Hikari, Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, Cana y Levy se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

Natsu suspiro, dejo salir mucha frustración en sus palabras, pero la situación era un poco desesperada, así que calmándose camino hacia el Maestro Makarov ignorando las miradas atónitas y estupefactas de los demás miembros, y miro al Shifu con seriedad.

\- Viejo, haré un viaje hasta Desierto, así que me ausentare un tiempo. - La voz de Natsu hizo que todos salieran de su shock y miraran al peli rosa mas sorprendido por sus palabras, ¿Natsu quería ir a Desierto? ¿Un país lleno de nómadas y bandidos sedientos de agua y dinero?

\- Hijo ... No puedo permitir tal cosa. - Hablo Makarov seriamente, los ojos de Natsu se estrecharon ligeramente. - Desierto es un país muy peligroso, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer ahí debes abstenerlo hasta que seas mas fuerte. -

\- Fuerte, ¿Eh? - Natsu sonrío con burla. - ¿Este nivel de fuerza es suficiente? - Algunos lo miraron confundidos, incluso el Makarov, hasta que el hijo de Igneel decidió dejar salir su poder mágico.

Y tuvieron que decir que ahora se sentía como estar dentro de un volcán listo para hacer erupción. El calor era insufrible, algunos se desmayaron sintiéndose deshidratados, otros cayeron de rodillas debido a la presión mágica, mientras otros como Makarov, Erza, Hikari y Mirajane miraban atónitos el poder mágico del Dragneel, era tan fuerte o incluso mas que Hikari, pero Makarov estaba seguro que el peli rosa escondía mas poder.

No obstante, tal como llego esa inmensa presión, se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos miraban a Natsu sorprendidos y catatónicos, preguntándose como se había vuelto tan fuerte.

\- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Natsu seriamente, solo mirando al Maestro Makarov. - ¿Ya puedo ir a Desierto? Aunque digas que no, igualmente mi iré sin su permiso, usted no es mi padre, simplemente se lo informo para evitar problemas. -

\- Aún así ... - Empezó Makarov, un poco sin habla por las palabras frías del normalmente cálido Dragón Slayer de Fuego. - Dejarte irte solo ... - Pero fue interrumpido por el peli rosa.

\- No voy solo, me acompaña el nuevo miembro, Mystogan. - Dijo para sorpresa de todos, si es que eso era posible. - Iremos a Desierto, buscaremos lo que tenemos que buscar y volvemos. -

Makarov se quedo mirando al peli rosa. - _"¿En serio cambio tanto por lo de la misión? Parece algo mas ... Pero no creo que me lo diga, y parece que realmente se ira si no le doy mi consentimiento." _\- Pensó antes de suspirar cansinamente. - Esta bien, pero ... Cuídate, hijo mio. -

Natsu bufo antes de sonreír de la misma forma que lo caracterizaba. - Eso es seguro. - Dijo antes de retirarse, dejando a algunas magas algo decepcionadas por no poder hablar con el ... Ademas, por alguna razón sintieron celos por "ese tal" Mystogan que lo acompañaría.

...

...

...

\- Al fin llegamos. - Dijo el peli rosa mirando una especie de templo egipcio. A su lado, estaba Mystogan algo acalorada y sudada.

\- Si ... Busquemos tu palo y salgamos de este país ... - Dijo entre jadeos,el calor era insufrible es ese país.

Como había previsto, salieron el día siguiente de Magnolia luego de que Natsu le informara al gremio sobre su partido, ambos magos de Fairy Tail decidieron ir a pie por Fiore hasta llegar a Bosco, país vecino de Fiore y a partir de ahí tomarían el tren hasta llegar a Desierto y comenzar de nuevo a andar a pie y finalizar su viaje en ese templo frente a ellos.

El viaje fue largo, poco mas de tres semanas les tomo llegar hasta ahí, ademas de que fueron muchos viajes en tren que enfermaron al peli rosa, pero Jena le tuvo algo de lastima y le permitió a Natsu apoyarse en ella, lo cual resulto en que el peli rosa terminara durmiéndose en el regazo de la princesa de Edolas, para consternación de esta ultima.

\- Bueno, entremos. - Jena asintió y ambos magos se adentraron al templo lleno de trampas.

Al principio fueron púas que salieron que salieron de las paredes, gracias a la magia de viento de Jena fácilmente las pasaron, vino una piedra gigante que gracias a un puñetazo del peli rosa se hizo añicos, pero luego cayeron en un agujero lleno de insectos que aterraron a la peli azul ... Su excusa es que los insectos eran asquerosos.

Finalmente llegaron a un puente de piedra donde cuchillas gigantes oscilaban sobre el puente ... Al ver eso preguntaron que tan grande era el puto templo. Luego pasar las tontas trampas chicles de película por falta de presupuesto de aquellos que construyeron el templo. Llegaron a un gran altar donde en medio de este, firme se encontraba un cetro de dos metros de oro puro con la forma del sol en el extremo superior de la misma mientras el otro extremo estaba clavado en el altar.

\- Vaya ... Se ve simple, me gusta. - Dijo Natsu acercándose al bastón-cetro. Jena camino detrás de este para admirarlo también.

\- Supuestamente, es la lanza divina del Dios Solar, Karna. Aquellos indignos son incinerados por su poder celestial ... - Explico brevemente Jena a su compañero, antes de mirar con seriedad y preocupación. - ¿Estas seguro de eso? -

Natsu asintió, incluso si su cuerpo se hacia cenizas, se levantaría y protegería su gremio. - Estoy seguro. - Y el peli rosa se acerco al cetro y lo tomo.

En ese instante, la lanza divina se ilumino como el sol mismo y empezó a liberar intensas llamas queriendo quemar aquel que osaba en tocarlo. Natsu apretó los dientes, definitivamente las llamas del bastón eran mucho mas poderosas que las llamas del God Slayer, Zarcrow, lo cual se esperaba de tal arma divina que el Dios Solar dejo atrás hace mucho.

Sin embargo, Natsu nunca se rendiría.

\- ¡Natsu! - Exclamo Jena preocupada, viendo como las mano del peli rosa eran quemadas.

\- Ju, tienes actitud, eso me gusta. - El hijo de Igneel sonrió ante el desafió de la lanza. - ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Modo Dios Dragón! - Luego, el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de llamas rojizas y negras.

Jena miro con asombro la escena, hasta que se dio cuenta que el bastón del Dios Karna, poco a poco cedía ante el poder del Dragneel.

\- ¡Raaaarrrrrg! ¡Ya sal de ahí! - Gruño Natsu con gran esfuerzo. - ¡Este lugar es aburrido, salgamos y quememos algunas cosas! - Y si como el arma lo entendiese, al final termino saliendo del altar para asombro de la peli azul. - ¡La tengo! - El peli rosa levanto el cetro en lo alto.

Pero a Jena se le formo una cara divertida luego de pasar su asombro. - Creo que te falta unos años para usar eso. - Dijo con algo de burla, al ver al joven Natsu levantar un bastón de dos metros.

El Dragon Slayer hizo un puchero. - Oh, cállate, salgamos de aquí, tengo hambre. - La peli azul le asintió con algo de hambre también, mientras a su vez consideraba hacer a Natsu su compañero de equipo, después de todo, ambos sabían los secretos del otro así que había mucha confianza entre ambos.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, un holograma pareció frente a ellos, dando la imagen de un hombre joven de cabellos rojos y salvaje, tenia tres ojos, dos de color dorado y el tercero en su frente de color rojo, junto a una piel pálida. El suceso asombró a ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

\- Ya veo, conque fuiste tu quien sacó mi lanza. - Hablo el hombre, dando a entender que era el Dios del Sol, Karna. - Cuida de mi lanza, joven, cuando sea el momento di su nombre, Vasavi Shakti y el mismo sol descenderá sobre tus enemigos. - Fueron sus últimas palabras que transmitió con una suave sonrisa antes de que el holograma desapareciera.

Los dos magos se quedaron estupefactos por lo ocurrido, Natsu y Jena se vieron a los ojos aún en shock.

\- Bueno, eso fue algo. - Dijo Jena con el rostro pálido.

\- Si ... - Dijo Natsu antes de que su estómago gruñera. - Pero tengo hambre. - Dijo antes de apoyar el cetro sobre su hombro casualmente.

\- Pff, ¡Jajaja! - Río la peli azul con gusto, a pesar de que un Dios apareció ante ellos, el hijo de Igneel ni se inmuta. - Vamos a comer. -

Luego ambos salieron serenamente del templo, pero para su confusión, una multitud de hombres enmascarados los esperaban, con sus armas listas.

\- ¡Tiene la lanza del Dios Solar! - Dijo uno de esos hombres, aparentemente eran bandidos.

\- ¡Matémoslo y vendamosla! ¡Sera una fortuna! - Dijo otro.

\- ¡Oye, mejor capturemoslos y los vendemos como esclavos! -

Natsu y Jena se miraron, antes de que el peli rosa sonriera ferozmente.

\- Oh, es hora de probar a este bebé. - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego, el infierno se desató ... Y ambos compañeros de gremio pudieron tener su pequeña cita tranquilamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado unos cuantos años desde esa travesía en que Natsu y Jena se enfrascaron por el bastón mágico de naturaleza de fuego para manipular y controlar mejor el poder del peli rosa el cual se había vuelto volátil.

Y a partir de ahí, ambos al saber el secreto del otro y ver que tenían una gran sinergia con Natsu teniendo un inmenso poder de asalto y Jena teniendo su gran versatilidad con sus bastones mágicos y hechizos bastantes convenientes para el combate, decidieron formar un equipo.

Además, fue el Dragon Slayer que había decidido darle el nombre a su equipo Mysterious Dragon ... Jena estuvo en completo desacuerdo con el nombre tan infantil, pero no pudo oponerse al peli rosa por su insistencia indomable.

Aunque de igual manera se llevaban bastante bien, lo cual empezó cierta disputa con ciertos miembros del gremio.

Los principales fueron Erza, Hikari, Mira y Gray. Por parte del resto no hubo muchos problemas mas allá de cierta extrañeza o alguna sorpresa inesperada.

Erza y Hikari eran ciertamente las mas problemáticas, siempre buscando estar cerca del hijo de Igneel, lo cual provocaba un choque devastador entre ambas que terminaban pagando el gremio ... De manera un tanto dolorosa que involucraba rayos y cortes.

Erza había descubierto un sentimiento bastante cálido cuando estaba cerca del Dragneel, lo cual le daban ganas de mantenerse a su lado sin importar nada. En el caso de Hikari, era similar pero esencialmente muy diferente, para ella fue algo instintivo, casi como una bestia que buscaba a su presa, la nieta del Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail, se mantenía vigilante y atenta ante cualquiera que intentará acercase al peli rosa, además de que se aseguraba de ser ella la única de poder estar cerca de el ... Junto la necesidad de olerlo.

En el caso de Mira, fue mas por celos que otra cosa, no por Natsu, aunque si le parecía lindo y le gustaba molestarlo, no obstante, luego del accidente Natsu demostró una madurez y poder que la sorprendió y de cierta forma le gustaba, aunque ya no podía molestarlo con la misma constancia, además de que se la pasaba un montón de tiempo ya sea con Erza, Hikari, Cana, o bien, su compañero de equipo, Mystogan.

Por otro lado, en el caso de Gray fue de cierta forma por una rabieta infantil por su rival, el Dragneel. Debido a que el susodicho dejo de provocar las peleas del gremio y comenzar a actuar de una manera mas madura que aún dejaba a todo el gremio catatónico por su actuar, pero que de cierta forma fue bastante agradecida ese cambio. Pero para el mago de hielo, quien tenia una rivalidad con el peli rosa, el cual no reaccionaba a ningún comentario o provocación que le lanzara, dejaba bastante al peli negro.

Ademas, durante el transcurso de todo esto, paso algo increíble ... El regreso de Gildarts de una de sus misiones.

No se podrían imaginar la sorpresa que tuvo el mago mas fuerte del gremio al ver el cambio radical del peli rosa. El susodicho no recibió al Mago Clase SS, con ninguna muestra de atacarlo por sorpresa, alfo que siempre hacía cuando este volvía, sino que el Dragon Slayer actúa con total naturalidad con el, dejando a Gildarts en shock.

Hasta que finalmente un día, Gildarts se harto, no pudiendo vivir sin las molestias del peli rosa y este lo reto al joven Dragon Slayer a un pelea, y el resultado fue ... Obviamente Gildarts. Aunque el mago castaño quedo asombrado por el poder que el peli rosa ejercía, este ultimo termino sucumbiendo ante las potestades que el Mago Clase SS tenia a su disposición.

Aunque hay que remarcar que Natsu no utilizo ninguna magia ademas de su Magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego y un poco de la Lanza Divina del Dios Solar, Karna, para controlar sus ataques y no quemar la ciudad de Magnolia hasta sus cimientos. Ese día, muchos del gremio pudieron notar el gran poder que tenia Natsu escondido, que lo hacía ya estar al mismo nivel que un mago Clase S.

Pero, esos son días del pasado, ahora mismo nos dirigimos al futuro.

En este momento estábamos en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Una de las ciudades mas antiguas y hermosas en el Reino de Fiore, que se destaca por economía tanto mágica y lo mundana. Tiene una gran variedad de tiendas donde venden diversos artículos mágicos, ademas de obtener también muchos ingresos a través de la pesca.

Sin embargo, ahora nos centramos en un pequeño grupo de tres que salían del tren que transportaban a los pasajeros a la hermosa ciudad.

El primero era un joven de cabellos rosas peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca solo un poco bronceada y ojos afilados oscuros. Usaba una camisa negra sin mangas y encima una túnica que cubría su torso de color marrón y una linea roja. Lleva unos guantes a juego en sus manos, junto a unos pantalones negros y botas de combate. Ademas, tenia una bufanda blanca con diseño de escamas atada a su cintura y un cetro de dos metros hecho de oro puro con un sol en un extremo en su espalda. Este joven era Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander de Fairy Tail ... Y mago Clase S del mismo.

Sus acompañantes eran, una mujer un poco mas baja que el peli rosa, la cual estaba enmascarada y usaba varias telas y vendas para ocultar su apariencia, haciendo parecer que era un hombre. Y volando alrededor de la pareja, había un gato azul que llevaba una mochilita verde y tenia alas angelicales en su espalda. Ellos eran Jena o como se hacía llamar, Mystogan y Happy, compañera e hijo y mejor amigo del Dragneel respectivamente.

\- Recuerdame de nuevo el por que estamos aquí. - Pidió Jena con un suspiro cansado.

\- ¡Aye sir! - Exclama el gato azul, de acuerdo con la residente de otro mundo.

\- Como dije antes, al parecer hay un idiota que usa mi nombre y el de Fairy Tail para hacer lo que quiere, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar. - Responde casualmente Natsu con una mirada afilada, mientras se filtraba un poco de su poder mágico.

\- Eso lo se, ¿Pero por que tuve que venir? - Dijo la enmascarada con exasperación, ella prefería tomar una misión o en cuyo caso, estar en busca de Animas por Fiore, pero en cambio acompañaba al Dragon Slayer en una caza que terminaría muy mal para el imitador de Salamander.

\- Porque me gusta estar contigo. - Responde Natsu ludicamente con una sonrisa mientras miraba al frente. A su vez, la peli azul le agradecía a los cielos que ella tenía su rostro oculto o todos podrían ver sus mejillas mas rojas que el cabello de cierta compañera de gremio, aunque eso no evito que algo de vapor saliera de su cabeza.

\- Se gustan. - Canto Happy con una sonrisa burlona mientras que volaba.

\- ¡Cállate, gato! - Exclamo Jena tratando de atrapar al gato azul que volaba a su alrededor esquivando a la mujer del otro mundo para evitar un castigo, aunque el Exceed parecía disfrutar del momento ya que se reía con jubilo mientras volaba.

Natsu se rió entre dientes con sus interacciones antes de notar como a unos metros de su posición se encontraba una pequeña multitud de jóvenes mujeres gritando el nombre Salamander, además de que hacían muchos "Kyahh". El peli rosa sonrió mordazmente, el se iba a divertir mucho con esto. Jena y Happy quienes notaron la sonrisa del Dragon Slayer no pudieron evitar sudar un poco por la razón de su sonrisa.

\- Ahí estas. -

Mientras tanto, podíamos ver a una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos marrones, que en poco segundos pasaron a tener forma de corazón. Tenia la piel blanca de porcelana, mientras su cabello lo tenia atado en una coleta. Usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con detalles azules, un brazalete en su mano derecha de color negro a juego con su falda algo corta donde portaba un cinturón en el cual colgaban una llaves mágicas de bronce, plata y unas pocas doradas. Para complementar su conjunto, usaba unas botas negras.

Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, una maga celestial y ... Había caído en el hechizo prohibido de encanto del falso Salamander.

\- "Wow ... Mi corazón late demasiado rápido ... " - Pensó la blonda con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras miraba al Salamander.

El "Salamander" se mostraba como un hombre bastante alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Utiliza una capa de color azul y muchas joyas para mostrar magnificencia en él. Posee un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta.

\- Haha, no tengo suficiente espacio para caminar. - Comento el peli azul con una sonrisa soberbia.

\- "¿Que me esta pasando? ... ¿No será ... ?" - Antes de poder terminar su pensamiento, Salamander volteó hacia Lucy para regalarle una sonrisa confiada, provocando una reacción en la joven que resulto en su corazón danzando con mas fuerza. - "¿Es por que es un mago famoso? ¿Es la razón por la que mi corazón late tan rápido? ... ¿Quizás estoy ... ?"

\- Así que eres Salamander, eh. - Una nueva voz se sobrepuso en el lugar, haciendo que toda la multitud volteará su mirar hacia el nuevo individuo que se presentaba ante ellos.

Un hombre joven de cabellera rosada con una lanza-bastón en su espalda, a su lado un enmascarado un poco mas bajo que el peli rosa con varios bastones en su espalda de diferentes diseños algo tétricos y un gato azul que volaba con alas angelicales.

De repente, todas la mujeres dejaron de gritar y alabar al Salamander, los ojos de cada fémina que tenían forma de corazón volvieron a la normalidad, aunque en los rostros de cada una se tinto un poco de rojo al ver al peli rosa.

\- Eh ... Si, lo soy, soy el gran Salamander de Fairy Tail. - Dijo "Salamander" con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque noto que ninguna chica les prestaba atención y solo se centraban en el nuevo individuo y sus acompañantes.

\- He, que gracioso porque ... - Al instante, Natsu choco su frente contra la del peli azul mientras le daba una mirada feroz. - Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander de Fairy Tail. -

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, atónitos ante la revelación sin precedentes del peli rosa. Mientras, Jena y Happy se mantenían al margen de la situación. Poco a poco, la pequeña multitud empezó a susurrar, mientras cierta rubia se quedaba con los ojos abiertos ante la nueva información.

\- Fairy Tail ... - Murmuro Lucy, casi con anhelo.

El peli azul se quedo boquiabierto antes de poner un rostro arrogante. - ¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Yo soy Salamander! -

Natsu frunció el ceño antes de revelar su marca roja del gremio en su hombro derecho. A su vez, sus acompañantes, Mystogan y Happy revelaron sus marcas poniendo mas énfasis en los hechos y palabras del peli rosa.

\- Dejemos la falsa ya, Bora. - Dijo Natsu con una mirada afilada. El susodicho se tenso cuando escucho su verdadero nombre ser mencionado.

\- ¿Bora? ¿Bora de Prominencia? -

\- ¿No era aquel que fue desterrado del gremio Titan Nose hace unos años? -

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Cometió muchos crímenes usando magia prohibida!

Eran los susurros que ahora asaltaban en la pequeña plaza donde estaba. Bora empezó a entrar en pánico mientras la mirada feroz del verdadero Salamander se hacia mas voraz y peligrosa, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y acabar con todo a su paso.

\- No me importa quien eres o lo que hayas hecho, pero ... No puedo perdonar que uses al nombre de mi gremio tan a la ligera. -

\- Tu ... ¡Cállate, bastardo! - Preso por la desesperación, Bora lanzo una llamarada rosada contra el hijo de Igneel. El acto provoco que la multitud se asustara, pero en el caso de Jena se mantuvo tranquila mientras Happy sonreía con diversión infantil. - ¡Toma eso, yo soy el verdadero Salamander! -

\- Increíble. - Se escucho la voz del peli rosa dentro de las llamas, lo cual provoco un gran shock a muchos a excepción de quienes sabían de sus habilidades. - En serio me pregunto si eres en verdad un mago de fuego. - Al escuchar la voz calmada del Verdadero Salamander en medio del fuego, hizo que Bora empezará a temblar y sudar nerviosa y asustadamente. Una cierta rubia miraba la escena con interés y sorpresa nada disimulada. - Tu fuego es asqueroso. - Todos vieron con terror como el Dragneel devoraba las llamas como si fuese pan para luego sonreír al haber terminado de consumirlas. - Igualmente, gracias por la comida. -

\- ¡¿Qu ... Que?! ¡¿Eres humano?! - Exclamo Bora entrando en verdadero pánico.

\- ¡Se comió el fuego! -

\- ¡¿Siquiera eso es posible?! -

\- ¡¿Que clase de magia es esta?! - Exclamo Lucy sudando.

\- El fuego nunca tocará a Natsu. - Susurro Jena con los ojos cerrados, era obvio como terminaría esto. Solo esperaba que Natsu no destruyera todo como la ultima vez.

\- ¿Crees que tu fuego quema? Mejor déjame mostrarte como debe quemar unas verdaderas llamas. - El Hijo de Igneel alzo su lanza divina, sacándola de su lugar de descanso en su espalda, para apuntarla hacia Bora. La multitud al ver la acción del peli rosa, al instante se alejo. - ¡Aquí va mi ataque! **¡Brahmashira! - **

Al instante, una ventisca llameante cayo sobre Bora, el cual solo se quedo impotente por el miedo. Todos se quedaron asombrados por la exhibición de poder que Natsu mostró. Cuando el ataque ceso, todos voltearon su mirar a otro parte porque ... Bora estaba desnudo.

El pobre hombre estaba de pie temblando de terror puro, sin importarle su desnudez. Aparentemente el ataque solo quemo su ropa. Todas las mujeres estaban sonrojadas por ver a un hombre desnudo, por lo cual solo desviaron sus miradas, eso incluía a Jena. Aunque en el caso de Happy solo se reía de la escena.

\- Recuerdalo bien ... - Dijo Natsu guardando su bastón, se acerco a su imitador con los ojos oscurecidos pero con una sonrisa que prometía dolor junto a un puño llameante. - Esta es la magia de ... ¡Fairy Tail! - Le mando un puñetazo en llamas en la cara de Bora mandándolo a volar. - Fiu, misión cumplida. -

\- Bien hecho, Nastu. Ahora solo hay que esperar que vengan los Caballeros Runa ye se lleven a este tipo. - Dijo Jena estoicamente llegando al lado del mago de fuego.

\- ¡Aye sir! - Exclamo Happy con una sonrisa, confirmando las palabras de la peli azul enmascarada.

\- Bueno, ya que terminamos lo que hicimos aquí, es hora de volver a casa. - Dijo el Dragon Slayer sonriendo, antes de notar que cierta persona se acercaba.

\- D-Disculpen. - Dijo Lucy con nervios, mientras los miembros del equipo Mysterious Dragon la miraban con curiosidad. - ¿En verdad son de Fairy Tail? -

A Natsu se le formo una sonrisa frívola. - Exactamente, ¿Quieres unirte? - Los compañeros del peli rosa lo miraron sorprendidos por la respuesta repentina, incluso la rubia lo hizo, pero esta ultima en cambio se le formo una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Me encantaría! -

Y así, la estrella se volvió a reunir con el Dragón, para que juntos viajar en una aventura en buscas de hadas.

**_..._**

**_No es mucho, pero es un trabajo honesto._**


End file.
